Inexorable
by Florciita
Summary: Admite que Sakura te gusta de una vez y esto no se irá a la mierda.
1. Cuando ella le deja de hablar

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Advertencias: **AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

**Cuando ella le deja de hablar.**

Entonces salieron de allí movidos por el ritmo de la noche nipona, sin saber dónde ir exactamente. Caminaban por las calles súper-iluminadas de la capital; los primeros dos revoltosos riendo y el chico pelinegro siguiéndolos por atrás, serio como ningún otro ser. No era que le molestase estar con sus dos mejores amigos después de la semana de exámenes, él era así.

Llegaron pronto a un parque en las cercanías. Ahí, reunidos en un círculo, Sakura se atrevió a murmurar que tenía frío y antes que cualquier otro reaccionara, Naruto se sacó la chaqueta y se la ofreció. Ella se la puso con una sonrisa pegada en los labios aunque maldiciendo mentalmente. De todas maneras Sasuke no se iba a sacar la cazadora si el rubio se ofrecía primero. No era poco caballero ni nada de eso, solo que no le agradaban ese tipo de cursilerías. Se alejaban totalmente de su estilo.

Rieron y bebieron alcohol para celebrar el fin de la estresante semana, aún sabiendo que a su edad no estaba permitido. De todos modos no lo hacían a menudo y se estaban divirtiendo; a pesar de que Uchiha no le permitió a la chica beber tanto como ellos dos. Al principio a ella le pareció muy machista, después comprendió que la estaba protegiendo. Como amigos que eran, se cuidaban entre ellos.

Terminaron la reunión cuando el Uzumaki había conseguido estar ebrio. No querían advertirle a Kushina sobre esto así que Sasuke decidió que por esa noche, le haría espacio en el departamento de sus padres. Si bien parecía mala idea porque Fugaku tal vez no pasaría por alto el estado del rubio, el Uchiha pretendió darle zumo de naranja antes de ir a dormir y esconderlo en su habitación por tiempo indefinido. Así, se suponía, despertaría sin resaca y podía decir que el muy estúpido se coló y no pudo negarse porque ya era muy tarde.

Gracias a que la casa de Sakura quedaba de paso al departamento del pelinegro, supuso que era buena idea acompañarla. Además de que obviamente no se sentía seguro que su amiga caminara por Tokio a media noche y sola. Mikoto no se lo perdonaría porque estaba totalmente seguro que, cuando fuera a la cocina en la mañana y la viera en el pasillo, lo primero que le preguntaría seguido del común "Buenos días, Sasu-chan, ¿cómo te fue a noche?" sería sobre cómo estaba la chica de cabellos rosas.

Y mientras caminaban, su silencio era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el rubio quien murmuraba medio dormido el nombre de la Haruno. Sin embargo, una vez que se callaba, la elipsis era total. Sasuke había notado cien metros atrás que la chica estaba extraña. Sabía que, como a la mayoría de la gente, a ella no le gustaba mucho el mutismo que le otorgaba las caminatas por lo que, cada vez que andaban juntos, la chica comenzaba los temas de conversación, los desarrollaba y finalizaba. Todo sin que se sintiera que habló sola. Sin embargo esta vez parecía absorta en su mundo.

Dejó de mirarla por el rabillo después de unos segundos. De cierta forma se sentía inconforme con la ausencia de la charla. Es decir, estaba acostumbrado a aquello y esa Sakura pensando en quizá-qué-cosa lo mantenía intranquilo. Al principio lo agradecía enormemente ya que por fin podía escuchar, aun en compañía de la chica, sus pensamientos. No obstante después echó en falta la chillona vocecita femenina.

Naruto respiró profundo y exhaló haciéndole saber que en su aliento había una combinación de alcohol, miso ramen y algo dulce. El suspiro llegó a parar a las fosas nasales del Uchiha y este no tuvo más remedio que voltear la cabeza. El solo olor no era de su agrado.

No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica. El hogar se ubicaba en un barrio residencial y pacífico, por lo que la noche se hizo más inmensa allí. Los caminantes se detuvieron justo en frente a la casa y ella abrió con su mano derecha la rejilla. Miró a sus dos amigos a través del cerco en cuanto la cerró del otro lado.

—Bue-nas… buenas… noches, Sakura-chan— se despidió Naruto con lo poco de consciencia que le quedaba. Ella sonrió.

—Buenas noches a ambos.

Aunque la Haruno miró especialmente a Sasuke al momento de despedirse, este no reparó en aquello. Sakura giró sobre sus talones con una media sonrisa en los labios y se metió a su casa. Por su lado, ambos chicos siguieron caminando unos metros más hasta encontrar el edificio de la familia Uchiha.

* * *

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura?— preguntó con voz plana.

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento una vez que escuchó a Sasuke.

Estaban en la estación de metro esperando volver a casa. Resultaba que la chica no había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, nuevamente. No había dejado de hablar hace unos minutos atrás, cuando Naruto estaba con ellos mas bastó quedarse solos y caminar hasta la estación para que ella se quedara callada. Además tampoco se lo había pedido, no era necesario.

Al principio había creído, el otro día, que su silencio era producto de su gran cansancio mas ahora estaba convencido de que algo ocurría.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Sasuke-kun?— evadió con confusión.

Uchiha respondió con inmediatez: —Porque no hablas.

Ella pareció incómoda con la observación.

—Oh… es que— él alzó una ceja, preparándose para escuchar. La chica peli-rosa lo miró y después volteó para suspirar—… no es nada. Pensaba que no te gustaba.

El tren llegó a la estación pocos segundos después de que Sakura hubo dicho eso. Ambos lo abordaron. Sasuke pegó sus ojos en la silueta de la chica mientras esta miraba por la ventana.

Lo que en realidad le sucedía era que, después de un largo tiempo de ignorado su amor, Sakura había entrado en una etapa de reflexión respecto el mismo. No importaba cuántas veces ella dijera indirectas, comentara las cosas que le gustaban o avisara su cumpleaños; él nunca respondía como ella quería. Hace apenas unos días había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era olvidar ya la idea. Es decir, Sasuke nunca dejaría de verla como a su amiga. Y no había mejor forma de empezar que dejar de pretender que iba a seguir una de sus conversaciones.

A los pocos minutos de haber entrado, el chico abrió la boca.

—Tampoco me molesta.

Ella sonrió de medio lado por la respuesta de su siempre amigo y lo miró.

—No tengo deseos de hablar, Sasuke-kun.

Lo decía en serio, a pesar de que su voz había sido como siempre le decía las cosas. No guardaba anhelo alguno con comenzar un monólogo y, aunque quisiera, no tenía ningún tema en mente. Tal vez él la escuchaba mas tanto tiempo con Sasuke por fin le había añadido el hábito de pensar mucho durante los viajes.

Aunque le dolía mucho reflexionar sobre su nueva decisión, a pesar de que su corazón le pedía a gritos que por favor se retractara y lo intentase una última vez, ella no quería ceder. Por lo menos pensaba alejar un poco sus sentimientos y procurar olvidar. De todas formas quería seguir siendo amiga de Sasuke, mas para eso necesitaba un tiempo.

Por eso, el resto del camino fue en silencio. Tal vez habían pasado una buena tarde en casa del Uzumaki ese tercer día de vacaciones, sin embargo, nada de eso era perceptible para el resto del mundo. Caminaban sin hablarse, casi como si cada uno fuera en su burbuja. Y cuando llegaron a una desviación fue el único momento en que ella rompió el silencio.

—Yo… me voy por aquí— avisó antes de dirigirse a la calle naciente—. Así que… nos vemos otro día, Sasuke-kun.

—Por allí es más largo— señaló con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con desinterés la calle próxima.

Ella rio con nerviosismo— Me tengo que ir.

Primero caminó por la bifurcación pero el segundo tramo lo hizo corriendo. La situación le había sabido demasiado incómoda como para seguir sosteniéndola. Estaba claro que era ella la que no estaba feliz uniéndose a esa silenciosa compañía y si se fue solamente pretendiendo que él no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Y solo ella sabe cuánto maldijo cuando por esa solitaria calle se aproximaba alguien a paso relajado y habló con esa voz profunda que amaba y odiaba:

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Sakura?

* * *

Tengo un par de ideas metidas en la cabeza desde hace poco (entre ellas, este fic) y sé que esta no me fastidia. Este es recién el primer capítulo de un fic corto y bueno, como todo en esto, depende de su recepción el que lo continúe o no.

No voy a escribir mucho más, a esta hora mi mente divaga demasiado.

Espero les haya gustado :D


	2. La tercera es la vencida

**La tercera es la vencida.**

—¿Qué le hiciste, bastardo?— se rio.

Sasuke resopló un monosílabo en rechazo a lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir.

—Nada.

Sakura se había vuelto loca, joder. ¿Cuánto había acontecido desde el último día en que hablaron? Ah, sí, un mes. Y ya habían vuelto a clases y ni habían cruzado miradas. Lo ignoraba por completo e iban por el tercer día. Es decir, a esa altura del semestre, la chica ya se habría asegurado de que él la esperaría después de clases para acompañarla a comprar dulces y después caminar juntos a casa.

Apoyó pesadamente su cuerpo en la pared contigua, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la puerta. Hace apenas unos minutos la rosa figura había cruzado por aquella entrada para buscar su móvil y evitó olímpicamente al Uchiha, saludando con un gesto rápido a Naruto porque Ino la llamaba desde el pasillo. El rubio revolvió su cabello con hastío y se quejó por última vez de las tareas que dejaba el maestro Iruka. Cerró el cuaderno y se estiró.

—Está con la regla— sentenció el Uzumaki dado el silencio. El chico pelinegro lo observó serio.

—Estúpido, no les llega por tanto tiempo.

Bufó.

—Entonces no sé— declaró mentalmente agotado. Se levantó del pupitre y se sentó parcialmente en su escritorio—. Habla con ella y ya.

Estaba claro que el rubio dijo lo último por inercia. Era un consejo muy obvio y, a pesar de ello, Sasuke no iba a acercarse. Por lo menos no a hablar de eso. Era como admitir ante ella que de verdad le importaba su conducta de niñita tonta. Mientras tuviera la facultad de decidir sus actos él iba a pasar por alto toda oportunidad que tuviera de pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

—No voy a disculparme por algo que no he hecho— dijo con suficiencia.

Y Naruto suspiró habiéndose esperado esa respuesta.

Mantuvo esa actitud un día más.

Nuevamente no se la encontró después de clases el día anterior ni temprano ese mismo día. La Haruno había concebido un horario en el que los dos no se toparan por la mañana en el camino y una ruta distinta a casa en la tarde. Si le preguntaban al Uchiha qué opinaba sobre esta extraña nueva forma de actuar él simplemente evadiría. "Problema de ella". Sin embargo no dejaba de parecerle ridículo todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Aún sin saber la razón por la que ella se enojó, se aventuraba a una explicación: estaba buscando una forma de llamar su atención. No es que pecara de ególatra ni mucho más—aunque Naruto opinaba lo contrario—, pero el pueril acto de rehuir era solo evidente de esa manera. Porque no había motivo alguno para que se enfadase así del día para el otro. Sabía que esperando ella sería la que cedería y terminaría con toda esa mierda, por lo que no se sentía terriblemente preocupado.

O al menos eso pensaba minutos atrás, cuando no la había visto en el pasillo junto a Rock Lee.

Joder, era el mil-veces-rechazado Lee. No había motivos visibles para perder la cabeza por ello; Sakura no iba a aceptar ninguna salida con él porque hasta la directora sabía que a la chica de cabellera rosa no le gustaba aquél personaje. Giró por el pasillo para adentrarse al aula, mirando la patética y previsible escena con apatía. En realidad le valía una mierda si salían una vez juntos esos dos pero no pudo evitar pensar, por un momento, que la Haruno tenía implícitamente prohibido salir con otros chicos porque primero tenía que arreglar "el problema" con él. Si salía antes con alguien significaba que iba a dejar para después todo lo que era importante, en otras palabras, pedirle disculpas a él por hacerle la ley del hielo durante un mes.

Sasuke conservó su arrogancia hasta que, pasando por fuera del baño y de casualidad, encontró a la Haruno hablando con Ino y Hinata sobre lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás con Lee. Fue una jodida coincidencia que ellas estuvieran dentro del servicio de chicas y él haya caminado por allí en ese preciso momento.

—Me alegro mucho, Sakura-san— se escuchó la voz de Hinata en un murmullo a través de la puerta.

—¡Claro que sí! Qué bueno que ya olvidaste a…— celebró con estridente tono, precipitándose.

—¡Cállate, cerda!— espetó rápidamente la Haruno.

Había esperado allí, justo afuera. Si su sentido de la audición no le fallaba, la que estaba más cerca era la Hyūga, seguida por Ino y al final Sakura, por lo tanto, pensó que iban a salir en ese orden. Sintió pasos provenientes del interior acercándose y efectivamente las primeras dos en saltar a su vista fueron las nombradas. Sasuke cerró inmediatamente la puerta al contar a la segunda y ellas se dieron vuelta sorprendidas.

—Sasuke-kun— pronunció Ino con escaso aire.

Él entró al servicio de chicas en cuanto las dos mujeres se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Sakura estaba justo en la puerta y al verla abrirse nuevamente mostrando el patio interior a través de la ventana, había variado su expresión de una confundida a enojo. Estuvo a punto de reprender a sus ambas chicas por haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices pero después vio al Uchiha. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se reblandecieron por un momento para después retomar la cordura y fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió alejándose un par de pasos.

—Vengo por mis disculpas— contestó con seriedad infinita.

¿Alguna vez se prometió a sí mismo no enfrentar a Sakura directamente? Sí, lo había hecho. No era precisamente un cobarde sino que estaba haciendo sobrevivir su ego. Bien sabía él que la chica había estado ignorándolo para hacerle sentir mal sobre algo que ni él tenía idea. Pero así estaban las cosas. Sasuke no iba a pedir disculpas porque le parecía impreciso hacerlo y si la abordó en ese minuto fue porque no podía dejar que ella saliera con alguien sin antes se disculpara. Sí, eso era—o por lo menos intentaba convencerse de ello.

—No tengo nada de qué disculparme, Sasuke-kun— comentó ofendida.

La chica avanzó un par de pasos disponiéndose a apartar a su compañero y salir rápido de ahí, sin embargo, fue detenida por la voz masculina.

—Sí, por ser una cría.

Por un segundo pensó que "algo" en Sakura había explotado y lo estaba conteniendo. Lo notó porque, aún a un metro y setenta y dos centímetros de distancia y sin mirarla directamente, ella había enrollado un brazo sobre el otro, cruzándolos, frunció el ceño de manera efímera y desvió su vista a la izquierda. Y no era como hace apenas unos años, cuando discutía con Ino y se gritaban cosas. Ahora se veía que la chica estaba dominándose para no decir nada más que lo necesario.

—No soy una cría— logró resoplar al poco rato. Volvió su mirada al chico y añadió: —. Más bien tú lo eres, por estar aquí reteniéndome a la fuerza.

Sasuke se apartó de la puerta sin abrirla.

—Vete si eso es lo que quieres.

Siguió con ojos severos los pasos de la chica. Ella había avanzado ignorando su presencia—o intentando hacerlo— y tomó el pomo de la puerta. ¿De veras se iba? Entonces en realidad algo estaba pasando. Súbitamente el Uchiha la tomó por la muñeca haciendo que soltara el extremo de la entrada y la dirigió hacia él de manera sutil. Casi se le olvidaba.

—No vas a salir con Lee.

Estaba molesto. Maldita sea, no quería admitirlo pero la situación estaba logrando salir de su control. La chica se había tornado mil veces más fastidiosa y de una manera diferente a la común. Antes lo era porque siempre estaba y ahora porque prácticamente nunca escuchaba su jodida voz y, además, iba a salir con el gilipollas de Rock Lee. No estaba celoso, solo le hastiaba pensar en ello. El chico soltó el agarre cuando sintió a Sakura tirar.

Y antes de que ella volviera a la puerta y la abriera encontrándose con la rubia espiando y Hinata más atrás sonrojada, logró articular sin mirarle.

—Eso no te interesa, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Se me había perdido el _pen drive_ durante esta semana y lo encontré hace a penas unas horas, al tercer intento, en el cajón de los recuerdos. Es por eso el título (aunque tiene sentido para el capítulo). Como sea, muerte a los _pen drives_ fugitivos :(

¿Reviews?


	3. La otra víctima

**La otra víctima.**

A pesar de que en un principio no le creyó mucho a Sasuke sobre lo de Sakura, en ese minuto estaba más que convencido de que el miembro femenino de su grupo estaba terriblemente ofendida. No lo quería decir, pero se captaba hasta para alguien como él. Y juntó las cejas y cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una forma de reunirlos nuevamente. Era extraño. Normalmente era la Haruno quien estaba jugando ese rol mientras era él quien discutía con el Uchiha.

Ella por supuesto no hablaba mucho al respecto. Naruto le había preguntado lo que realmente había ocurrido y ella lo intranquilizó al contestarle que no había pasado nada. Lo había aprendido de su madre: cada vez que las mujeres dicen algo que contradice a su estado emocional y por ende, su manera de actuar, solo podía significar que una catástrofe estaba a punto de ocurrir. Quizá no tan trágico pero siempre llegaba una.

Sentado en el columpio de aquél parque cerca del instituto, el Uzumaki era acompañado por la ahora reflexiva Sakura. Después de su respuesta ambos se habían sumido en el sentimiento común de incomodidad frente al tema Uchiha. El rubio simplemente no podía estar sereno con ese problema. En el pasado también se había enrollado en conflictos con sus otros amigos y los había solucionado mas el cómo se sentía era diferente. Completamente diferente. El que la chica se haya enojado con Sasuke era, inexplicablemente, como si se hubiera enojado con él también. Y la manera en que se comportaba el joven de cabellos negros con la Haruno lo afectaba aún cuando el trato era exclusivo para ella. Naruto estaba metido hasta el fondo en un problema que él no pidió.

El rubio exhaló después de un rato en silencio. Aunque deseaba saber todo en ese preciso minuto entendía que la chica no tenía ánimos de hablar. No estaba resentido porque su mejor amiga no quisiera confiarle sus razones, solo se sentía ligeramente exhausto con lo inmaduros que podían llegar a ser ellos dos si se lo proponían. Nuevamente lo sintió extraño porque lo normal era que ambos se quejaran de su actitud infantil.

—¿Cómo te fue con el cejotas ese?— curioseó el rubio intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Mh… bien— la chica respondió con voz casual, contemplando el cielo y agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tópico—, pero quedamos como amigos.

—¿Por qué?— indagó ligeramente sorprendido, observando el perfil de su amiga—, es decir, ¿cuál de los millones de motivos para rechazarlo elegiste?

Sakura rio por lo último y el Uzumaki se alegró por aquello.

—Pues— comenzó alargando la segunda vocal—… porque yo estaba forzándome a sentir algo que no va a pasar.

Naruto entendió en ese minuto dos cosas muy importantes. La primera era que ya no existían posibilidades para él y Sakura. Sí, le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo y si bien eran mejores amigos, él estaba esperando el momento indicado para decírselo. Así durante los últimos seis años. No es como si fuese tímido, porque en realidad no lo era, sino que ella, su carácter y sus miles de elogios rechazados lo habían hecho retroceder ante la decisión de declararse.

Lo segundo quizá era solo una sospecha y para mitigarla tuvo que preguntarlo directamente:

—Sakura-chan, ¿te gusta el bastardo de Sasuke?

Los verdes ojos se habían dirigido a los azules en cuanto escuchó su nombre, sin embargo, se desviaron al suelo con tristeza al saber la pregunta. Naruto comprendió entonces el motivo del enojo de la chica sin siquiera preguntárselo. Fijó sus ojos lejos de la silueta femenina para que no pensara que la estaba juzgando. Joder, si había alguien que pudiera entenderle, ese era él. Si fuera una chica y estuviera enamorada de Sasuke— es decir, si tuviera el gusto por el culo— y él ignorara sus sentimientos quién sabe por cuánto tiempo—porque al Uchiha le importa una mierda todo eso—, le resultaba un poco lógico que se alejara de él por unos meses.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?— fue el consejo que logró dar escudado en una pregunta. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Porque no quiero obligarlo a sentir algo que sé no va ocurrir— respondió lentamente, con voz meditabunda.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, pensando en aquello. Era cierto que Sasuke no hablaba nunca de sus sentimientos y aún siendo su mejor amigo nunca le había escuchado hablar de una chica de una forma amorosa. Si hablaba de mujeres era sobre su mamá y algo relacionado con su hogar, lo molesta que le resultaba Sakura a veces, también sobre sus habilidades y amistad, y la lista terminaba ahí.

—No pierdes nada… el bastardo nunca habla de mujeres y podría ser que…—habló sin pensar el Uzumaki, intentando subirle el ánimo a su amiga pero ella le interrumpió.

—Han pasado seis años, Naruto.

La misma cantidad de tiempo que el rubio ha perdido queriéndola de una manera distinta a una amiga.

Los tres eran tan jodidamente iguales. Ahora recién venía a darse cuenta. Estaban encerrados en una especie de círculo en el que, por lo menos dos de ellos, perseguían al que estaba adelante y al de atrás lo ignoraban. Por eso era que Naruto amaba a Sakura y esta hacía lo mismo con Sasuke y, si se volteaba la dirección, era la relación de simple amistad entre los tres.

El Uzumaki apoyó firmemente sus pies sobre el suelo, impidiendo que el columpio se siguiera moviendo. Ella lo miró con atención mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente suyo.

—No te rindas, Sakura-chan— la animó con una genuina sonrisa—. Sasuke podrá ser un idiota pero estoy seguro que te quiere aunque sea un poco… no por nada ha sido tu amigo todo este tiempo.

Contempló en el rostro femenino una línea que se dibujaba curva bajo la nariz. ¿Cuánto tenía que quererla como para cederla de esa manera? Claramente sus consejos se los tenía que aplicar él mismo.

* * *

Terminé por odiar el título que inicialmente tenía. Lo cambié porque "Inexorable" es más fácil de pronunciar y es, además, una palabra mucho más agradable a la vista. Espero que no les moleste :)

El capítulo es completamente sobre la visión de Naruto porque mi amiguita HinataWeasley tenía razón: no se puede dañar a uno sin que le afecte a los tres. Y lo del círculo creo que lo leí por ahí en una entrevista a Kishimoto... creo.

Chicas, un par de reviews más me ayudarían a escribir un poquito... no es muy difícil (L) Igual les agradezco las alertas y favoritos :)


End file.
